


Love Is Like A Bomb, Baby Come On Get It On

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, I do not know what else to tag...this one is a lot guys, M/M, Masturbation, OT4, Porn Watching, Reddie, Rimming, Spanking, Stenbrough, Stozier, The Lover Boys, bichie - Freeform, kaspbrough, steddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Reddie makes a sex tape and posts it online. Stenbrough finds said sex tape and are incredibly turned on when they find out it is their friends. Long story short, all Stan wants is a foursome.





	Love Is Like A Bomb, Baby Come On Get It On

“Hey, Baby. M-my class gets o-out at six t-tonight. How about y-you find something s-special for us t-to watch when I g-get back?” Bill whispered in Stan’s ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Mmmmkay, I will.” Stan replied with a yawn, before he pulled the blankets tighter around himself and snuggled back into the warmth of their bed. Bill chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend, but just grabbed his keys off of their dresser and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Goo-goodbye, Stan. I l-love you.” Bill said with a glance at the other boy as he walked towards the door, Stan gave no indication of hearing him, nothing but his curls peeking out from the blankets.

 

“Love you too, Billy.” Came a muffled reply suddenly and Bill smiled brightly as he headed out to his first class of the day.

 

-

 

Stan groaned when his alarm clock went off a few hours later. He had a day off from class because his professor was out sick, and he decided that meant that he was allowed to be uncharacteristically irresponsible, like his friends were all of the time. He threw the covers off of himself and grimaced when the cold air met his bare body. 

 

After a shower, fresh clothes, and a piping hot cup of tea he was feeling much better about the world and sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop. He quickly checked his emails to make sure he didn’t have anything from his professors before he opened a private tab and typed “Porn Hub Gay” into the Google search bar. He took a deep breath before he clicked the link.

 

Stan never had been one for porn. It just wasn’t his preferred form of stimulation. He had always been made to feel dirty about it, as well as the rest of his sexuality. He found that he enjoyed watching it with Bill from time to time though, it gave them some new ideas of things to try. He scrolled through the twink tag, hoping one of the thumbnails or titles would jump out at him. He clicked through a few more pages before something stood out at him.

 

**CUTE FEMBOY TWINK TAKES IT RAW FROM TATTOOED STUD**

 

He clicked on the video and paused it quickly letting the bar on the screen load so he wouldn’t have to deal with buffering. He tapped his fingers on the table top until the video was mostly loaded. He plugged his headphones in and pressed play. 

 

_ The video opened to show what looked like a generic student housing apartment. The fluorescent lighting casting a weird greenish tint to everything. A small man walked into frame and climbed on the bed, careful to keep his face out of the shot. He had tanned skin, that looked baby soft even through the quality of the video. His ass was bare, but he had a baby pink lacy garter belt on that was connected to white thigh highs with lace bands.  _

 

_ He got into position on his hands and knees, arching his back and angling his ass slightly towards the screen for a moment, showing off the baby blue jewel of a butt plug that was nestled between his cheeks. He wiggled his ass some more, before he moved back to where he was.  _

 

_ A tall, lanky, and pale man joined the frame. Just as the first man did, he was careful to not show his face to the camera. He proudly stood in front of the camera with his cock in hand, slick with lube, and began stroking his impressive length. Throwing his head back so that the audience could see some of his black curly hair that fell down to his shoulders. He kept stroking, letting out little moans until the man on the bed whined for his attention and he moved back to him.  _

 

_ He kneeled on the bed behind the man and ran his hands over his ample ass, slapping his hand down and pulling a long moan out of the smaller man. He repeated the action one more time before moving his hand between the man’s cheeks and began tapping on the end of the plug, until the man’s legs were visibly shaking from the sensations, then he pulled the plug out with an obscene ‘pop’. He held the plug up a bit so that the camera could catch how big the plug was, then set it on the bed. _

 

_ He moved back into position and made a show of stroking his cock again before pressing in between the smaller man’s cheeks, pushing in easily until he bottomed out. He began thrusting quickly and forcefully, pulling high pitched moans out of his partner. He moved his arms to grip the smaller man’s waist, revealing a rather large tattoo of an turtle with thick black lines and pastel watercolor splashes. _

 

Stan gasped suddenly, and slammed his computer shut. He stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over in the process and started pacing. He knew that tattoo. He helped care for that tattoo when the idiot had gotten it done while extremely intoxicated. He sees that tattoo all of the time. That tattoo belonged to his best friend, Richie Tozier.

 

-

 

Bill walked through the door of their apartment at six eighteen. Stan knew the exact time because he had been impatiently waiting for him since he had watched that video hours before. He had cleaned the entire apartment top to bottom, and had organized all of his clothing into a color separated system. He had stopped just short of giving Bill’s possessions the same treatment because he wasn’t in the mood to get into an argument. Then he had sat on the couch and attempted to mindlessly binge watch Netflix, but it was no use. He just saw Richie and Eddie fucking over and over again.

 

“OH MYLANTA, BILL. THANK FUCK YOU ARE HOME!” He exclaimed, running across the room to jump on his boyfriend. Bill braced himself just in time so that they didn’t go flying backwards into the hallway. He reached behind him to close the door while still holding Stan close.

 

“H-hi, Baby. What’s g-going on?” He asked, setting Stan back on the floor before dropping his backpack to the ground. He turned his full attention to Stan. 

 

“I found something when I was looking for porn earlier...you have to see it, Bill. You won’t believe me otherwise.” Stan said, his eyes wide and hands jittery. Bill picked up on the slight changes in his demeanor immediately. 

 

“Stanley, d-did you fall into t-the black hole of g-gaping again? I d-don’t really w-want to see a-another video w-with one of t-those walrus d-dildos…” Bill said, but Stan was already at the table, opening his laptop and queueing up the video. Bill sighed, but moved to stand behind his boyfriend, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see.

 

Nothing could have prepared him though, he squinted at the scenery, it looked really familiar. It was more than just a generic dorm, he felt like he had actually been there before. It didn’t even take him until the tattoo to notice what was happening in the video, he knew it was Eddie just from the whines that he could hear.

 

“Oh...u-ugh…n-noooooo.” He let out in disgust, trying to move away from the computer, but he watched as Stan just kept watching with a deep sort of curiosity. Watching his best friend pound his cock into his other friend. “Stan, m-maybe we should t-turn it off, act l-like we n-never saw it.” Bill suggested, but Stan just shook his head and kept watching. 

 

He kept watching as Richie sat back and pulled Eddie into his lap, letting him fuck himself up and down on his cock. He watched as Richie pulled out and came all over Eddie’s ass, before quickly pumping him off with his hand. When the video ended Stan sat back and closed his laptop. He looked at Bill and they both stayed quiet for a moment before they both raced to their bedroom, peeling off their clothes as they went. 

 

Stan moved into position on the bed like Eddie had in the video, he wished that he had a plug to stuff himself full with like Eddie had. He had always been too afraid to buy a toy, but now he wanted it more than ever. Wanted to have his hole already stretched for Bill so that he could just thrust into him. Bill pulled out a bottle of lube from their nightstand and poured some on his cock, stroking just like Richie had done, making a big show out of it even though they didn’t have an audience.

 

“Come on, Bill. Open me up, I want to feel you fuck me so deep.” Stan whined, and it made Bill’s dick twitch in his hand. He moved behind Stan on the bed and used the lube from his cock to make sure that he had three fingers lubed up. He traced his index finger around Stan’s puckered hole, making Stan moan out at the sensation. “Come on, Bill. I can take it. You had that fat cock of yours in me just last night, I can handle your finger.”

 

Bill wasted no more time, he pushed his first finger in easily, thrusting it in and out with little resistance. Stan was chanting his name out like a prayer. He added a second finger, being a little more careful. He thrusted in and out before he began scissoring his fingers, flicking his wrist to open Stan up properly. Stan was choking on sobs both from how good it felt and how needy he was for more. Bill added a third finger after a few more minutes and crooked his fingers as he thrusted in, hitting Stan’s prostate and making him arch his back and pop his ass out even more. 

 

“Are y-you ready, Baby?” Bill asked, moving the head of his cock between Stan’s ass cheeks. Stan nodded and groaned, and Bill pushed in. Head thrown back at the feeling of Stan’s greedy hole swallowing his cock. He bottomed out easily and began thrusting. Setting an easy pace at first so both of them could find their rhythm before he started brutally pounding into Stan’s ass.

 

“Ughhhh...fuck yes...ugh harder. Spank me, please…” Stan moaned out, and Bill was quick to oblige. Slapping his palm down harshly against Stan’s right cheek with a crack. Stan shrieked with pleasure. He pushed himself back until Bill caught on and sat back on his heels, letting Stan fuck himself up and down on his big cock. Bill wrapped an arm around Stan’s chest, holding him closed as he drilled up and Stan fucked himself down. 

 

“Mmmm, y-you feel so g-good, Baby.” Bill moaned in appreciation, but then a dangerous thought popped into his head. “You’re s-so good f-for me, but I k-know that you w-wish that it w-was Richie drilling y-your ass right now.” Stan moaned out at the thought, his lust filled brain unable to keep his inhibitions in check. Bill chuckled slightly at his reaction. “Y-you want Richie t-to fuck you l-like he f-fucked Eddie, huh? F-fuck you while y-you wear t-those girly things?” 

 

Stan moaned out again, dropping his hand to his own cock and stroking himself. He could feel how close he was getting and every time Bill opened his mouth and talked dirty about Richie fucking him instead, it set his brain on fire. He wanted it. He felt so dirty and so guilty, but he wanted his best friend to be fucking him while he watched his boyfriend fuck his best friend. Stan came with a shout as the image flooded his mind. He came all over his hand and the sheets.

 

Bill kept fucking into him, chasing his release. Stan’s walls tightened around him and Bill bit his lip, feeling the squeeze trying to milk him. Then he thought about what it would be like to have Eddie’s walls squeezing around him. To have Eddie’s filthy mouth egging him on. He thrusted deep once more and came inside of Stan’s ass. They collapsed forward, Bill’s cock still holding Stan’s hole open, just the way they liked it after a bout of rough sex.

 

-

 

It had been a few weeks since Stan had stumbled across Richie and Eddie’s porno, and he and Bill had fucked after watching it, too aroused out of their minds from seeing their best friends fuck to control themselves. Stan was shook at the time when Bill suggested that it was Richie who Stan wished was fucking him, but it was true. The more he thought about it that’s what he wanted. He wanted all of them to fuck and experience each other’s bodies. He was sitting with Bill on their loveseat watching Ellen when he finally cracked.

 

“Bill?” Stan asked, turning towards his boyfriend. Bill hummed slightly in acknowledgement, letting Stan know that he was listening even though his eyes were on the screen. “Bill, I want to tell them. I want to tell them that we found their video, and that we watched it, and then I want to fuck them.” 

 

Bill’s head jerked in Stan’s direction looking him over carefully for any hint of humor in what Stan had just said. There was none, and if Bill was honest with himself he had come to the same decision that Stan had. He had been thinking about it ever since. Stan looked at him for reassurance, and Bill didn’t even have to think about what to say.

 

“Y-you mean that I w-would get to w-watch my b-bo-boyfriend get plowed b-by his b-best friend while I f-fuck my t-twinkie best f-friend next t-to him?” He asked out loud, and Stan shrugged slightly and nodded at him. A smile broke across Bill’s face. “Fuck y-yes!” Stan smiled back at him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

It was settled. They were telling Richie and Eddie that they knew about the video. Then they would tell them that they wanted to have a foursome and hope that the whole confession didn’t ruin their friendship and bond.

 

-

 

It was the next evening and all four of them were sitting in Richie and Eddie’s living room, textbooks spread open as they studied for their respective classes. It was what they did every Thursday night, making sure all of their work was done so that they could enjoy their weekends to the fullest. Bill looked over at Stan and he nodded, they kind of had them cornered, then was the perfect time to ask. 

 

“So, Richie and Eddie, have you watched any good porn recently?” Stan asked with a blaise tone in his voice. Eyes still focused on his Stats homework. Eddie choked on his own spit a bit.

 

“N-no. I can’t say that we have, Stan the man.” Richie managed, and Stan looked up to see that both of them were blushing.

 

“Oh really?” Stan asked faux disappointment lacing his voice, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and loaded a video on it. “I really like this one, you should check it out.” He said handing his phone over to Richie, the video already playing. 

 

Richie nearly dropped the phone as soon as he saw what was on the screen, and Eddie squealed in embarrassment, all but dying from how uncomfortable he was in the situation. Bill decided to take pity on them and reveal his and Stan’s secret. 

 

“Y-yeah, that v-video was r-really hot. We f-fucked so hard a-after watching it.” He confessed, shooting Eddie a small wink.

 

“You did what now?” Eddie asked in shock, slowly uncurling himself from the rollie pollie position that he had been in. He looked at both Bill and Stan with disbelief, surely they were just making fun of them, they didn’t get off to watching them.

 

“Mhmmm, Billy here fucked me hard afterwords. You see, I was pretending that it was Richie fucking into me with his long cock, and he was pretending that he was drilling your sweet ass, Eddie.” Stan admitted, he had no idea where the confidence to say these things so brazenly had come from. “Honestly, since I saw Richie’s tattoo in the video and realized it was the two of you, all I’ve wanted is a foursome.” Eddie’s eyes were wide and Richie’s jaw dropped open.

 

“It’s o-okay if you t-think it’s gross.” Bill assured, watching Eddie with deep concern. “If y-you want us t-to leave, w-we will. We never h-have to talk a-about it again.” He waited another moment for a response before he motioned to Stan that they should leave.

 

“Wait!” Eddie squeaked out and they all turned their attention to him. “That’s really hot you guys. Billy, I’ve always wanted you to fuck me. What do you think, Rich?” Eddie asked, looking at his boyfriend for some sort of answer about how he should feel in this moment.

 

“Yeah...fuck...yes. Holy fuck, how long have you guys been thinking about this? I uploaded that video like a month ago.” He asked, and Stan and Bill looked at eachother. 

 

“Two and a half, maybe three weeks ago.” Stan confessed, ducking his head a bit as a blush spread over his cheeks.

 

“Three weeks?” Richie asked incredulously. “You mean that we could have been fucking, all four of us fucking each other, for three weeks???” Bill and Stan both shrugged in response. 

 

“Let’s not waste anymore time, yeah?” Stan let out and they all groaned in agreement. “Do we want to take this to the bedroom, or right here on the floor?” He asked. Eddie stood up and grabbed both Bill and Stan’s hands and pulled them down the small hallway to the bedroom as his response. 

 

Their bedroom looked the same as it had in the video, and it made Stan’s insides twist with delight. Eddie dropped their hands and crowded into Stan’s space with a sweet smile on his face, Stan closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Eddie’s drawing a sweet moan out of the smaller man. Eddie walked them backwards until they were at the bed and pushed Stan back onto it, climbing up to straddle his waist and pull him in for another kiss. 

 

“God damn, Big Bill. Look at them go. Think we should join them?” Richie asked cheekily, and Bill rolled his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss as well. They made out in pairs lazily for a few minutes before Eddie and Stan pulled away with matching whines. 

 

“That’s enough. We want to be fucked.” Stan told them, and Richie and Bill pulled apart, smirking at their needy boys.

 

“I g-guess we shouldn’t m-make them wait any l-longer, should w-we, Rich?” Bill asked with a teasing tone, and Richie shrugged, smiling back at him. “They’re s-such needy l-little sluts, w-who knows w-what they’ll do if t-they don’t g-get dicked p-properly.” Richie and Bill moved towards the bed, stripping off clothes as they went until they were both standing at the edge of the bed in nothing but their boxer briefs, both sporting hard tents in them. Eddie’s eyes dropped down to the massive bulge in Bill’s shorts and his whole body shuddered.

 

“Damn, Stan. He’s really that big, huh?” Eddie asked, lust thick in his voice. Stan nodded back at him, with a look of pride on his face. That big cock stretched him open in the most amazing ways, and usually it was all his, but now he got to share it with Eddie. Watch him fall apart on it just like he does.  Eddie whimpered slightly at the affirmation.

 

“I see two baby boys who need to be a whole lot more naked.” Richie said, and the two of them scrambled to get all of their clothing off. Clothes were flying everywhere until the two of them sat bare, side by side on the bed, waiting for Bill and Richie to approach. “Hands and knees, pop those asses out for us to see.” He instructed and Stan and Eddie flipped over, bracing themselves like they were told, and arching their back to present their asses to the other two men.

 

“O-oh my G-God.” Bill let out as he took in the sight in front of him. Both boys had their asses in the air like good little sluts, and both had bright colored gemstones nestled between their cheeks. Bill reached forward and thumbed over Eddie’s slightly. “D-do you plug t-this sweet ass of y-yours all the t-time, Baby?” He asked, thoughts of Eddie fingering himself open to fit the plug in filling his mind.

 

“Mhmmmmm, only when I get so horny that I can’t stand not being stuffed...it happens a lot.” Eddie confessed, another tinge of red making its way across his face. Bill leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his right butt cheek to give him some reassurance.

 

“You’re s-so perfect, so p-pretty too. Do y-you think it w-would be alright if I r-replaced your p-plug with my c-cock?” He asked and Eddie cried out, nodding his head frantically. Stan and Richie had been watching the whole interaction, watching their loves flirt and tease each other. 

 

“What about you, Stanley? You plug your ass up like Eddie does?” Richie asked, setting a tube of lube and two condoms on the bed in between the boys. 

 

“No. Not really. I was so jealous of Eddie and his plug that I made Bill buy me one.” Stan told him. Richie chuckled at that and Eddie smiled over at Stan. 

 

“Well then, I’m still going to finger you nice and good baby, that plug is helping, but we have to train your ass properly before that’s all you need.” Richie told him. Stan nodded in understanding. Richie leaned forward, and gripped the base of the plug, he twisted it gently a few times, pulling moans out of Stan with the movement. Then he tugged gently, pulling so that Stan’s hole stretched obscenely around the widest part, then let it go and let Stan’s hungry ass swallow it up again. 

 

Bill pulled on the end of Eddie’s plug, Eddie’s hole stretched around the thick bulb, it was even thicker than Bill had imagined and Eddie had been sitting around on it like it was nothing. His hole released the plug into Bill’s hand with a pop, and struggled to close around nothing. Bill looked at Eddie’s gaping hole and licked his lips. He dove in, and used his tongue to toy with the loose muscle.

 

“Jesus fuck, yes! Ugh, Billy, yes. Ohhhhh.” Eddie screamed out from the sensation, it felt so good, his overworked hole being eaten out by Bill. He could already see stars behind his eyelids. Bill fucked into him with his tongue, keeping him open and ready to be thoroughly fucked by his cock.

 

Richie finally pulled the small plug out of Stan, and set it on the bed next to him. He pressed sweet kisses down the curve of his spine, stopping when he reached the swell of his ass. He grabbed the tube of lube and squeezed a generous portion onto his three fingers, making sure he had enough to have Stan comfortabele.

 

“You ready, Stanny?” Richie asked, and Stan nodded, burying his face in the comforter. Richie wasted no time starting with one finger, and Stan took it easily. Clenching his hole around it teasingly as Richie thrusted it in and out. “You’re doing so good, here comes another one, okay?” He warned before plunging a second finger into him. Stan took it like a champ, moaning as Richie scissored his fingers and opened him up. Richie worked his fingers in and out thoroughly, he wanted to make this the best that he could for his best friend. He slipped a third finger in and began flicking his wrist, giving Stan a whole new set of sensations to deal with. His fingertips barely grazed Stan’s prostate, but the feeling still had him crying out and leaking generous amounts of precum.

 

Bill pulled his tongue from Eddie’s hole. He stuck a finger in experimentally and Eddie took it easily, Bill pulled his finger out and plunged three back in. Eddie moaned at the feeling, but he didn’t really want Bill’s fingers right now. He wanted his cock. 

 

“Stop playing with me, Big Bill. I want that massive cock of yours inside of me.” Eddie told him impatiently, and Bill pulled his fingers out. Eddie flipped himself over so that he was on his back, and pulled his legs up to his chest, baring his hole for Bill’s taking again. He watched as Bill slid his boxer briefs down his legs and then stood back up, his cock in its full glory. Eddie gasped at how beautiful and massive it truly was. Bill was thick, thicker than Eddie had ever seen before, even in porn. He was long too, not as long as Richie, but Eddie knew that he was going to stretch him open and hit all of the right spots.

 

Bill grabbed one of the condoms, tossing the wrapper to the side once he had gotten it out, and sliding it down his length. He grabbed the lube and generously coated his sheathed cock, knowing that even with Eddie’s prep, it was still going to be a lot to take in. He climbed up on the bed and hovered over Eddie, running his thumb over his pretty cheekbones, and pulling a little giggle out of him.

 

“S-so perfect.” Bill whispered, and Eddie blushed at the compliment. Bill glanced over to see Richie sliding his own condom on, Stan still on his hands and knees. He sent Stan a smile, and Stan returned it brightly. 

 

“Okay, ready boys?” Stan and Eddie both nodded in consent, they were ready. “Okay, Bill, you want to do this at the same time? Let’s push in on the count of three.” Richie suggested, and Bill nodded.

 

One...the both grabbed their cocks, spreading their respective boy’s cheeks open with it and pressing the blunt head to their hole. Two...they pushed forward a little more, the heads of their cocks pressing into the holes, and the warm and wet heat drawing them in. Three...they both snapped their hips forward, bottoming out deep inside of the boys. 

 

Eddie wrapped his legs around Bill, encouraging him to start moving. Bill complied, thrusting in at a brutal pace that had Eddie clinging to him and digging his nails into his back. The scratch marks felt like fire and only served to further egg him on. 

 

Richie thrusted slowly at first, trying to let Stan get used to him. Stan was thoroughly frustrated with this approach. He tried to slam his ass back as Richie thrusted forward, but he couldn’t get the motion right.

 

“Ugggggggh, I’m not a doll, Richie. Fuck me like you mean it!” Stan chided, and much to his surprise Richie listened, and began thrusting harder and faster. Stan’s nerves were all alive, and he was already tingling, the coil in his abdomen already building, bringing him closer and closer to his release. Richie switched the angle of his hips and hit his prostate dead on, making Stan cry out from the pleasure. Richie smirked to himself and kept the same position, drilling into Stan’s prostate over and over again. He could feel how close Stan was getting, could feel him contracting around him. He was close as well, the whole experience was more than Richie could have ever dreamed of. He snaked his hand down in front of Stan and took hold of his cock, jerking his hand in time with his thrusts. Stan was a babbling mess, so close, so close, and then he was cumming with a scream muffled by the comforter. He shot thick ribbons of cum all over the comforter, and Richie’s hand. His whole body was tingling with release as Richie’s thrusts got sloppier and he came inside of the condom, hips stiling as he came down from his high. 

 

Bill pressed his lips against Eddie’s in a passionate kiss as he fucked into him over and over again, relishing in how intimate and passionate the moment was. Eddie was taking everything that he had to give with little moans. His eyes were filling with tears, so satiated and well fucked, Bill went to move his hand to his cock, but Eddie shook his head.

 

“No, Billy. Want to cum from your cock alone, I’m so close.” Eddie murmured against his lips, and Bill pressed another searing kiss to his lips. He thrusted in a few more times before Eddie was cumming, hot and sticky between them. Bill felt how tight Eddie was around him and let himself tip over the edge as well, his entire body trembling with the force of his orgasm.

 

Richie and Bill both carefully pulled out of their boys. Stan collapsed on the bed and Eddie rolled over to him to pull him in for cuddles. Richie and Bill cleaned themselves up and brought back warm washcloths to clean up Eddie and Stan as well. When they were finished, they climbed into bed and joined the cuddle pile. They were all quiet for a few moments, just loving being this close.

 

“Sooooooooooo, are we going to do this again? Because if so, I think we need a bigger bed.” Richie said breaking the silence and they all laughed at that sentiment. None of them wanted this to be a one time thing, but that conversation could wait for another time. 

 

Right now all they needed to do was hold onto each other like their lives depended on it, and they did just that.


End file.
